This invention relates to detection of FM modulated signals and, more particularly, to an improved circuit and method for utilizing a commercially available and relatively inexpensive logic pack, with minimal modification and additional component requirement, to produce a detector, limiter, and phase shifter.
The are various applications where it is necessary to detect a signal such as a video signal that has been used to FM modulate a carrier. For example, when an FM carrier modulated with video is transmitted over a fiber optics link, the received signal is typically recovered using a frequency or phase detection technique. It is, or course, desirable to reduce the complexity and cost of circuits utilized for this purpose, and it is among the objects of the present invention to achieve this end.